Horizon
by wellokaythen
Summary: A routine day for the bringer of love is interrupted by a large rabbit and a boy. Life for her is going to get more complicated as she soon discovers what it feels like to be in love, rather than causing it for others. FYI: Some future chapters will be rated M. I hope you enjoy my first ever chapter of my first ever rotg fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the prism in front of her. An image of a man and woman having lunch shimmered and reflected off of her eyes. She stretched and let her eyes rest for a few minutes before returning them to the couple. "Too happy for your liking?" Sang a voice from across the large room. A young boy strode to the moving images and began to watch as well. "So what are you going to do to them?" He asked, turning his head to gaze at the goddess on her throne. His eyes were a hazy green, with wisps of dark brown hair over his dark eyebrows; his skin a beautiful sun-kissed bronze. "You know me so well, Cupid." She replied, closing her eyes again. "I was going to have the girl cheat on him, but I know I'll become bored with that. I think I'll make the love stronger." She lazily tapped the end of her scepter against her feet that lay over one armrest, her head propped up against the other. "Adonia... I don't want to say it, but-" "Then don't." She said firmly. She pointed her scepter at the woman on the screen and several opaque faces of men appeared, some in conversation, one sleeping. The candidates for that woman. Adonia pointed at one man whom she knew as a good friend of the man who the woman was currently dating. Cupid watched nervously. Adonia had been observing that couple far more than all the others. She had become obsessed with them. "Cupid." She barked, her eyes still stuck to the screen. "Yes, my lady." Said the adolescent, and he swiftly exited the room.  
To call Adonia lazy would not be entirely correct. She had energy, but refused to leave her castle. Understandable, since being the bringer of love on Earth can make you not want to even look at humans. That is why Cupid was assigned to her. His duty was to deal with the people. An ermine slunk into the room and curled up at the foot of Adonia's chair. "Leeeeeeeeeeeee..." She called out, and the ermine raised its head to stare at her. Adonia smiled and reached her hand down to pet the soft fur. "What am I doing..."

Pitch had been gone for two years. The guardians have dispersed, returning to their normal lives. Life on Earth was as it should be, but a new threat was beginning to emerge. Sandman was the first to notice, and he trekked to the North Pole to notify North. Yetis and elves waved and politely nodded as he traversed the building. He found North in one of the many workshops, carefully carving a beautiful wooden rocking horse that would no doubt be replicated by a yeti later. North looked up as Sandman entered and a large smile appeared on his face. "Sandman! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He boomed, standing up from the workbench. Sandman walked towards north and shook his head slightly. The smile faded from North's face, and Sandman began to tell his findings using his golden sand above his head. A little girl sleeping, rolling over, a stony look on her face. A question mark. A golden puppy, wagging its tail and playfully hopping about above the child's head appeared, then faded away. A scene of a grand ball materialized, men and women in gowns and dress robes silently danced as others stood and clapped. This too dimmed and faded, the face of the small girl still expressionless. Sandman's face was concerned, as was North's. "Is this happening to many children?" Asked North. Sandy nodded solemnly. "Is it Pitch?" North asked, skeptically. An "X" appeared over Sandman's head. "Do we call the rest of the guardians?" North creased his thick eyebrows with his thumb and middle finger. "Maybe we wait. I don't want to have a false alarm, but..." A moon appeared above Sandman's head. "Yes, I agree. Until then." North said, sitting back down on his bench, immersed in thought. Sandman smiled feebly and left.

Cupid flew high over ant-like people and stone ruins as small as tombstones. Searching for Eros while carrying out Adonia's trivial orders had consumed almost all of his time. His dark brown hair whipped against his face as he descended, choosing to search a half-ruined Colosseum. Cupid was in Greece, a place where he assumed a Greek god would typically be. Unfortunately for him the search was taking longer than expected. Barely anyone worshiped the ancients anymore. As far as Cupid knew he was the only one left, only kept alive by his presence in Adonia's missions. Despite a constant internal debate he felt as if his counterpart, Eros, were still alive. He had to be alive. Cupid would just know if he were gone like the rest. After wandering the ruins for well over an hour, he kicked a small marble piece that had fallen off of a pillar and sat upon a large stone. It was pointless. He would have to cut his hunt short, yet again. There were more pressing issues he had to attend to, after all. His main goal was to be free of Adonia and reign supreme as Cupid, god of love. He stared at the half full moon before departing towards the lights of a bustling city.

Days later, Adonia was still in her viewing room watching lovers and deciding their fate. Lee was napping around her shoulders, the rhythmic rise and fall of his body relaxing her neck. The only sound in the room was Cupid sitting cross-legged on a large white poof to the right of Adonia, quickly writing on a scroll. The sound of his ink-pen against the paper suddenly halted. All at once, Adonia tensed and Lee sprung from his perch. Something was not right in her palace. Adonia sat up abruptly and looked to a disturbance at her side. Lee arched his back and focused on the same spot. A hole materialized in the floor and a large rabbit hopped out. He stood up straight, his tall build made him the largest in the room. His bluish gray and white fur was adorned with intricate designs along his arms and back. A leather strap was strung across his chest, and when he briefly turned to survey the room Adonia saw that it held what appeared to be at least one wooden boomerang. She was taken aback_. _"I won." He said quietly, a crooked smile on his face. At that moment, a window high above them burst open and a figure shot in followed by a flurry of snow. In an instant a boy had landed next to the bunny. He was tall and lean with a shock of silvery white hair. His intense blue eyes met Adonia's faded gray ones, and she was immediately aware of entirely new things. Her breath, combining with the stillness of the air around her. Her body, rigid from the surprise of the two guests began to relax; each muscle blissfully easing as she became lost in his gaze. Adonia blinked. "Took you long enough." The rabbit said, slyly. "Well, what I lack in speed I make up for in... everything else, I suppose." The boy said, turning his attention to the rabbit and hitting him on the back of the head. "Why you-" The rabbit began, but was cut off by Cupid clearing his throat loudly. "What business do you have here?" He inquired. "We're here for Ad-" started the rabbit, but he was cut off yet again. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Said the boy, offering his hand to Adonia. She found her voice. "Charmed..." she weakly replied, grasping his hand for a brief moment. It was freezing cold, but she did not wince or draw back. "As you were." She replied, regaining her composure and nodding at the rabbit. "I don't know if you've noticed anything strange, what with this being your field and all," He said, a thick Australian accent resonating in the tensely quiet room. "But Jack and I, the Easter Bunny, along with other guardians are summoning you. We may need your help." He finished. Adonia's eyes squinted slightly, her mind whirring. Several questions flew throughout her mind, but "Why me?" was all she found herself asking. "That," said the Easter Bunny smirking, "Is something you'll have to take up with the big guy." All four of them instinctively looked up, past the open window Jack had flown through, and at the full moon.

* * *

I'll have more of a description of Adonia in the next chapter, along with a lot more of Jack. To be honest, I didn't think this story would have the plot it does, but I'm content with it for now

This story is probably going to be under 20 chapters. Despite the lack of romance in this chapter, things will heat up soon. I PROMISE

Please review and rate and check back and talk to me and stay cool

-wellokaythen


	2. Chapter 2

Before Adonia was to leave her castle, she had to make some preparations. She did so quickly, as Jack and Bunnymund were waiting for her. They watched as she walked to the radiant gem that stood in front of her throne and tapped it with her scepter. This was her Crystal Spectrum, an essential instrument. Over the decades Adonia learned of most of its power: how it could show her humans and their love in images. All means of creating desire and guidance were found in this gem. It glowed a bright violet, and she leaned over it and spoke softly. No one could hear her words. A single, iridescent dove flew from the prism and perched on her throne, it's luminous reflection shining on the gold trim of the large chair. Adonia turned to Cupid. "I trust you will keep all in order." Cupid bowed politley, facing the floor so no one could see his top lip slightly curled in disgust. "Yes, my lady." Adonia nodded at Jack and Bunnymund. "I'm ready to leave. Where are we going, may I ask?" Her pulse quickened as Jack smiled at her. "The North Pole. The others are waiting for us there." Adonia could feel her throat tightened like the last time Jack had looked at her with his piercing eyes. The rabbit tapped the floor and a large hole appeared. "My way is the fastest, as you noticed before." He said, smiling and throwing a smug glance at Jack. "Well, _my _way doesn't require you to slide through dirt." Jack retorted, not missing a beat. Adonia inhaled, making sure her voice would not crack if she dared use it. "I can travel." She said simply. The two guardians looked at her. "Alrighty. See you two at the Pole." Said Bunnymund eventually, and disappeared into his tunnel. Jack looked at Adonia. "Are you sure you know the way?" He asked, his dark eyebrows raised. Adonia looked down at her feet, where her minx sat obediently. "I'm sure." She replied, looking back at Jack and smiling. He was also looking at the minx, then returned his attention to Adonia. "If I don't see you in a few minutes, I'm coming to get you." Jack said with a small grin, then he winked and leaped into the air, soaring higher and out of the window. Adonia let out a small breath she had been keeping in. "Cupid, I don't know where I'll be these upcoming days. I'm actually very nervous... If you ever need to contact me, use the Crystal." She finished anxiously looking around at the room that had been her home for decades. Not knowing what else to say to Cupid, Adonia looked at her minx. "Alright Lee, you heard Jack. The North Pole." The minx mewed and quickly circled Adonia, a glowing trail in his wake. The circle on the floor shone brightly and began to enclose Adonia and Lee in a glowing cylinder. In a flash, they had both disappeared. The dove on Adonia's throne cooed loudly. "If she thinks I'm going to deal with this..." Cupid started, moving towards the dove. He attempted to push it off the throne, but it was hard as stone, fused with the backrest of the seat. A glow formed on Cupid's fingertips and he prodded the dove again with the intent of shocking it. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the dove a shooting pain spiked up his arm. The dove had redirected the attack back at Cupid. He jumped back, a cry escaping his mouth. "Bravo, Adonia. We'll see how long this game will last."

Adonia and Lee appeared outside of the North Pole. Looking up at the large building, Adonia wondered what sort of a man Santa was. She made her way toward the entrance, Lee at her heels. "Hey." A voice said behind her, and she whipped around. She watched as Jack landed lightly in the snow. "Before we go in, I wanted to talk." He said, focusing on her. "I don't want to keep them waiti-" Adonia began, but Jack had already grasped her hand and was leading her to alongside the building. As she felt his hand close around hers, all anxiety she held regarding the guardians and the meeting vanished. Jack was pulling her at the rate of a fast jog, his feet barely making sound on the snow and ice. Adonia kept up with his pace, but she was transfixed on Jack. His hair flying in the wind, his movements causing his sweater to wrinkle around his body in a way that she could make out fleeting outlines of his torso, his shoulders, his arms. As they turned a corner, a magnificent view came into frame. They were on a high mountain, a steep slop in front of them. Looking out in the distance she could see flat tundra mixed with mountains, some shooting up not so far away. She had never seen anything like it. Jack sat down in the snow and patted a spot next to him. Adonia sat at his side, her legs tucked underneath her with her hands clasped nervously on her lap. "You're not cold, are you?" Jack asked, most likely just realizing she was not attuned to the cold as he was. "A little." She responded, but she could handle the weather. "Then we won't be long. I just wanted to learn more about you. What do you do up in that palace? I haven't heard of you. Who was that guy in there?" He asked, staring at her. "Slow down, one at a time" she laughed. "To put it bluntly, I make people fall in love." She said slowly, leaving out exactly what she enjoys to do in her spare time. She had a feeling Jack wouldn't understand how she toys with the love she creates. She addressed his second inquiry. "I'm not written about as far as I know. I don't think anyone has heard of me. I just... exist. More know of Cupid, he was the other in the room. I suppose he does more work than I do anyway." She sighed and pursed her lips. Adonia was not used to telling anyone about herself. "To be honest I'm not sure how it all happened." She finished with a slight lie. It was true that she didn't know how or why everything that had happened did, and even she was confused by the circumstances surrounding her and Cupid. If she were to tell Jack, that would make two confused people. "Hm." is all Jack said in reply. Then, "I don't like him." On the inside, Jack was very weary of Adonia and Cupid. He knew so little of them, as did the other guardians. He liked Adonia a lot, but was fearful of how she may react to interacting directly to people. He grimly recalled the sense of children blindly walking through him, showing that not one cell of his body was important to them- the feeling of being completely ignored while so obviously present- it was an experience he would never wish upon anyone. It was good that Adonia knew that she was not generally believed in, but he couldn't be sure if she was aware of the consequences. Nevertheless, he smiled at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned her head to look straight ahead of her. She was pretending to look at the view, but Jack knew from her suddenly stiff shoulders that her mind was racing. A sense of satisfaction rose within him as he decided she was thinking of him. "I still don't know even a fraction of what I want to know about you," he said, rising to his feet. "But we can't delay our meeting with the others any longer." Adonia nodded and stood, still slightly flustered.  
Adonia was relieved to be inside. Though she said nothing, the blistering cold was more than enough for her to temporarily lose feeling in her fingers and toes. Jack was leading her to "the meeting room". They walked in silence; Jack contemplating Adonia, Adonia thinking about Jack. They passed busy yetis and fumbling elves while the noise of metal against wood and boxes sliding on the floor filled the air. After some stairs and corridors Adonia was led into an elevator. As it clanked into view she took a deep breath, promising herself that she wouldn't be uncomfortable when the doors closed on her and Jack. As they entered the elevator she was happy to see there was already a yeti inside, creating a break in the tense and invisible thread between her and Jack. All three were politely silent as the elevator rattled and began to rise. Moments later, there was a tone and the elevator doors open. The yeti exited. Adonia began to follow but- "Woah there," Jack said, laughing. "Not our stop yet. Unless you were trying to escape." he said, raising his eyebrows and giving Adonia a sly look. "Oh! No, I..." Adonia started, stepping back into the box, color rising to her face. "Maybe you resemble a Yeti too much." She said, throwing a glance at him. He laughed again. Adonia bit her lip and looked down. The silence was heavier now that they were alone. The elevator slowed to a stop and made another dinging noise. "You're free now." Jack said smirking, gesturing for her to exit first. They walked through a set of double doors into a large room. Adonia stopped in her tracks, looking around the room in awe. Balconies, steps, so many toys, elves, yetis, and a huge globe with sparkling gold lights were all in view. Bunnymund, whom Adonia had already met almost an hour previous nodded and smiled at her. Three others were standing with him. There was what appeared to be a fairy, adorned with shimmering feathers, most green, some aqua blue, some purple, and around her face were some gold ones. She was wearing a smile that warmed Adonia's heart. Next to the fairy was a small wide man, appearing to be made of golden sand. He had a sleepy and peaceful look on his face. Lastly, and she instantly recognized him, was Santa Claus. He took a few steps forward, a large smile on his face. "Welcome! Bunnymund was just wondering if he should find you two." He said in a booming yet cheerful voice, a thick Russian accent wrapped around his words. "We are all so glad you made it. I am North, and here is Toothina-" "Hi there!" Said the fairy, her wings whirring as she waved at Adonia. "and Sandman." The golden man closed his eyes and nodded politely, a slight smile on his face. "I see you already know Jack, so lets waste no more time, we have business." North said, a more serious look on his face.

* * *

So there's chapter two! Shout outs/apologies to the few who have been keeping tabs on this story- Crazy German Girl and The7WolvesO'Silence- I honestly wish I could have released this sooner! Also... it's a bit rushed towards the end. I apologize. Please don't hate me.

Hmmmm, what else would I like to say here... oh, I was watching the Golden Globes for once and I was ecstatic to see Rise of the Guardians nominated for Best Animated Movie! Then I was sad when they lost to Brave. Oh well, it was exciting enough that they were nominated, right?

Next chapter I will try to have even more Jack! Things will start to get going, I promise.  
Review and rate and all that jazz so I know I'm not writing for a brick wall

-wellokaythen


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! this is a short chapter. to be honest i wasn't even going to end it where i did but i wanted to get at least SOMETHING out here for you all to read! i've been very down lately and it may be a little while before i publish another chapter. or i may be so sad that i sit in my room and finish the whole story! who knows. i would like to thank Crazy German Girl and demigod6 for favoriting and following, and I HAVE GOTTEN ONE REVIEW! thank you TimeLady945, you are by far the nicest brick wall i've ever had the pleasure of meeting! :')  
Now, without further ado... **Chapter 3**. Enjoy!

* * *

The meeting had ended and Adonia was allowing all the information to sink in. North had told her that she was summoned because children are beginning to act very unkindly to each other. Without a coherent solution, The Man in the Moon had shown Adonia to them, and they promptly sent Jack and Bunnymund to her residence. The entire time North was telling Adonia about the events leading up to her summons Jack was watching her. She tried to pretend she couldn't feel his eyes on her, but he was making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on what North was saying. The main point she got was that the joy the Guardians were meant to spread is being extinguished by hate, which negates their entire purpose. The Guardians tried to locate the source of the hatred but could not, which is when the Man in the Moon sent help. This was all Adonia seemed to be able to remember. After the meeting had ended, North dismissed the Guardians and Adonia. She walked out of the room to find Jack leaning against a wall. She wondered if he was waiting for her. Her question was answered as Jack saw her and walked over. "So, there's a taste of North's lectures." He joked, looking back into the globe room. Adonia didn't entirely know how to react, so she laughed softly. They began to walk. Where? Adonia had no clue. She was just happy to have company. After some small talk Adonia soon realized how interesting Jack was. Eventually she found herself transfixed when he delved into a story about saving his little sister, and how it ultimately led to him being a Guardian. Then he asked her: "How did you become a Guardian?" Adonia stopped walking. "I'm not a Guardian." She said, raising her eyebrows at Jack. He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Then what are you?" He said, mimicing her look of dismissal. "I... I don't know, that's a difficult question." She paused. "What do you think I am?" She redirected the question back and started to walk again. Jack began to walk as well, but he kept his head turned towards her. Adonia held her gaze looking ahead but could see him from her peripherals. He was looking straight at her. His blue-grey eyes were searching in her. "I think you're a Guardian." He half spoke, half whispered.

Adonia said nothing. She didn't look at him either. Looking straight at him made her feel different. Jack on the other hand couldn't get enough of Adonia. In contrast to his own light eyes, Adonia's were black as coal. Her hair faded from pastel purple to a teal towards the ends. Her small frame was draped in a silky white toga, connected on one shoulder by a golden circle. Small golden chains draped around her collarbones, connected by a clasp on the nape of her neck. These chains matched the pins she kept her hair up with. They looked like golden ivy ensnaring her long wavy hair. The more Jack looked at Adonia, the more discoveries he made. Her smile told him a different story each time. She glanced at him and he hastily looked ahead. "Oh no!" Adonia said, stopping yet again. She looked at Jack with a look of sadness. "What's wrong?" He said quickly, ready to help her with anything. "North didn't tell me where I'm staying. Am I supposed to go back to my castle? I don't want to keep having you guys travel so far just to get me." She used her hands when she spoke, motioning from left to right. Jack's worried look turned into one of adoration. "It's fine, North has tons of rooms here. The Yeti's don't work 24/7." He said reassuringly. Adonia considered this. "Rooming with a Yeti doesn't seem very comfortable, but I supposed I'll live." She said, nodding her head and looking around. Jack began to laugh. "Don't worry, we can find you one without a yeti. I promise. No elves either." He grinned at her. Adonia started to laugh as well. "Sounds great."

"It took me a while to find these rooms," Jack said, leading Adonia up yet another flight of stairs. "I've spent quite a few nights here at the NP and mornings can get real loud when everyone gets back to work. But I have found..." they reached the top of the stairs and Jack pushed open a wooden door "... the jackpot. No pun intended. Well, maybe a little." Adonia did not really hear his last words. The view in front of her was enough to drown out any noise. It was an amazing sight. Across the giant room was a window spanning the entire wall. Adonia rushed toward it. It's view was familiar. She then realized it was high above where Jack had taken her the first time she arrived at the North Pole. She turned around and found that nearly everything in the room was large. A tall grandfather clock stood next to a big dining table to her left, and through an arch to her right she could see a very comfortably sized bedroom. Jack was leaning against the door frame, watching Adonia as she spun around the room wide-eyed, then stared right at Jack. "This place is amazing! How did you find it?" She rushed to a closed door and opened it, looking for the second bedroom. It was a bathroom. Another door. An empty closet. "Are there more rooms like it? I'm sure there has to be..." She said, turning to him. "Yeah but," he said, straightening up from his position, "I mean, you could just stay in this room with me. If you want." He added hurriedly. Adonia's eyes shone. Some part of her was celebrating Jack's invitation, but she fought it off. She couldn't jump to any conclusions. "You mean it? I mean, maybe for bit, then I can find my own room and then I can stay there," She fumbled for words, and trailed off. Jack's heart sank as the feeling of loneliness covered him again. "Yeah, there has to be another."

* * *

boy is it different typing after rereading and editing the chapter. i don't even try down here. i have no idea who is writing those joyful headers but it definitely isn't me. as always, review, follow, talk to me, favorite, ANYTHING :'C


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been so long... to those who follow this story, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't leave you all hanging like that, but unfortunately I did. Uhmmmm so yeah, about this chapter... You would think that having so much time to myself it would be a reaaaally good chapter but it may bore some of you. It's essential that I get this plot out though (for me, anyway). Cupido and Eros' signature are just allusions to their ancient history. I hope that doesn't annoy you. I'll stop. I'm also hoping this chapter is interesting enough! What else... oh! Don't be dismayed as you read it and it's all Cupid this, Cupid that because Adonia and Jack DO make an appearance! The next chapter will be focused on Adonia and Jack, I promise! I feel like I say that a lot...  
Without further ado,

Chapter 4

* * *

Cupid was once again searching, but this time he had direction. As if some higher voice had reminded him, he dug into his belongings and found old parchments and scripts exchanged between him and Eros from decades ago. After reading through them and some reminiscing, he came across one letter from Eros he did not recall.

_Cupido,_  
_I've been thinking about what it is we're meant to do. If I'm truly needed to restore love and peace, I have to become stronger. I will not be content until I'm at my greatest power. Once I return, you and I will be able to make the world a better place. You and I will, forevermore, be the overseers of a peaceful world._

_~Ἔρως_

After reading that, Cupid thought for a minute as to when it was Eros had sent this mysterious letter. In the back of his mind the answer was churning, and seconds later it clicked in Cupid's head exactly what Eros had done and where he must be. He didn't know if he was angrier at Eros for being so foolish or because he now had to endanger his own life trying to save him. There was no question in Cupid's mind that he indeed had to go find Eros; it was the only way his plan could work in the end. To Cupid, one thing was certain. Eros had set out to find Pandora's box to defeat it's contents. They had talked about it before, about how they theorized it could be conquered. They thought that Pandora's box was sealed merely because those who faced it were not strong enough. They also knew there were severe consequences to opening it. Eros' impulsive nature must have gotten the better of him, somehow outweighing the cons with the pros.  
With no time to waste, Cupid set out immediately.  
For Cupid, finding Pandora's box was not difficult by any means. It hadn't moved for millennia. Cupid had never gotten close enough to see it, but from numerous encounters he had along his travels from those much wiser than him, he could only assume that he was at the right location. This assumption was confirmed as he drew nearer. When Cupid was where he believed was within a one mile radius of Pandora's box he began to feel adverse effects. His body began to feel heavier in the sky, and he struggled to maintain altitude. In the distance he saw a familiar park surrounding a deep forest. The center of that forest is supposedly where Pandora's box was. Memories of times long ago reminded him that he was only ever in this strange park on foot, never flying. Whether that was his choice, or because the effects were too strong even then, he could not remember. Nevertheless, he drew nearer to the park and landed. As he stepped through the gate he felt an unfamiliar chill. This was not like it used to be at all. Looking around, there was a feeling of desolation unfamiliar to him.  
Cupid walked to the edge of the forest. The silence was beginning to spark fear in his mind. He began to walk past the trees and as if he had crossed an invisible threshold, his arms and legs seemed to be weighed down. As he kept walking the forest became thicker, and he noticed it was getting dark unusually fast. He peered over his shoulder to try and make out the park he had left behind but could not. After what felt like hours the darkness was so thick it seemed tangible. Cupid stretched out his arms to try and navigate his way, anticipating trees and branches. He then had a disturbing realization that there were no trees around him, only darkness. He couldn't see he feet, his hands, or the sky. He stood stock still, hoping to hear a noise that would help him understand his surroundings. The silence was piercing. As he stood and breathed he felt as if he had to force his lungs to work. Heaving, he continued to move forward. Then, Cupid began to feel even stranger. Emotions inside of him were welling up, emotions that he did not will to be there. Agony, then fear, then a delirious joy were fighting for dominance inside of him. He knew he was getting close to the source of all of the madness. He had the urge to run, so he did. He couldn't tell what expression was on his face. He could barely make out his own thoughts. One step after another he sprinted as a chattering sound in his head came into existance. As he kept running it got louder, until he could have sworn he was hearing voices. He was trying to decipher them when all of a sudden he collided with a a force. He fell hard into the ground, and all noise ceased. Cupid stood and walked to the seemingly invisible wall. His eyes were of absolutely no use in the dark, so he reached his hands out to feel it. Pandora's box must be past it. But where was the gate? He kept his hands on the wall and began to strafe along side it, looking for any hint of an opening. He reached a corner and the wall turned. The wall turned again. And again. Cupid stood, wondering if he somehow missed a handle or an opening. The only new information he had was that it wasn't a wall but some sort of enclosing around Pandora's box. Almost as if it were... Cupid gasped. Of all the things that had just happened to him, this surprised him the most. He never expected Pandora's box to be so large.

For a second time Adonia found herself in the globe room with the other Guardians. Lee was playing with some of the tooth fairies across the room, and the sound of the bustling Pole was settled into the background. The Guardians and Adonia were gathered around the globe so North could show them where he had noticed some strange activity. Adonia didn't want to show it, but she was extremely tired. For some reason she was so nervous about being in a new place that she couldn't sleep well. As she began to think of the bed she left, her eyelids lowered slightly. "This," North said, hitting a toy fishing rod against the globe, "is where it is the worst." Adonia's head cleared and she jolted back to attention. "There are many lights of children here that are starting to flicker. Look, watch." The luminous specks on that area of the globe seemed to be more dim than in other sections. "There is something here." North said, in deep thought. "So wait," Bunnymund stepped forward. "They believe, but they're dim because of some other reason? I dunno mate, are you sure it's not just the globe?" "We just talked about this yesterday." Jack retorted. "We know the kids are having problems. The globe hasn't failed before, so why do you think it's messed up now?" "Listen here, all I'm saying is..." the sound of Bunnymund and Jack faded away as Adonia returned to her dreamy state. She watched in a daze as Tooth went between Jack and Bunnymund, and they backed away from each other. Then North came into the frame and began to move his hands, saying something. Sandmand was making pictures with his beautiful sand. Then, as Adonia was starting to enjoying the colorful show, she realized all five of the Guardians were staring at her. "Eh? What?" She said, straightening up. "Well, we were considering going to see what was wrong, but you seem tired, yes?" North said, a slight smile on his face. Adonia tilted her eyebrows, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking at them, "I really was paying attention, but I'm so fatigued..." None of the Guardians were angry. Well, Bunnymund might have been slightly annoyed, but he usually was when Jack was around. Jack turned around and backed up so he was beside Adonia. "I'll tell you what," he said, clapping his hands together. "I'll stay here with Adonia, and you four can go check it out. See if there's anything strange like the globe says. If there is, then we'll all be able to go tomorrow." Bunnymund began to say something, but North spoke over him. "Alright, sounds like plan." He turned to the door and after his exit and they all heard the familiar "Prepare the sleigh" order. Tooth fluttered over and put her hand on Adonia's shoulder. "Get some rest, alright? I know this is all so tiring. We'll see what we can do." She smiled at both Adonia and Jack, then flew out of the door. "C'mon, Sandy." Bunnymund said, nodding to Adonia and Jack as he and Sandman exited. Adonia sighed. "I really wish I could go with them. I feel as if I haven't been any help since I've arrived." Adonia said, sadly. "Nah, trust me. There's a reason we had to go and get you. We need you." Jack said, and they began to walk out of the globe room, Lee trotting at Adonia's heels. "So," Jack said, "Any luck finding another room?" Adonia shook her head. "I barely looked, but none of them are like the one you found. I'm lucky to find a vacant room, let alone a room that has other rooms." "Yeah," Jack chuckled, "it took me a long time to find that place. I'm not sure if there even is another one." Adonia sighed again. "Listen." Jack said, seriously. "I'm fine if you share the room with me. It's not like you're intruding, plus you're here to help us, not to search the North Pole for living arrangements... It'll be fun." He added, turning his head to look at Adonia with his large blue eyes. "...You're right." Adonia agreed. "I didn't want to say it before, but it just felt right. Like a home." She said, then glanced up at Jack. He was smiling. Adonia looked back down at her feet, hoping her face wasn't red. They both walked into the elevator and went to the highest floor, which led to the stairs to Jack's room.

* * *

i cut it off a bit short in my opinion but i really wanted to get this out to you guys! and some mentions are in order: Avenger135789: i saw your review but never replied because i'm very lazy and thought i would just do it when i published a chapter, and, well... you see how long that took. :b  
to answer your question, no! this is not it! i think this story will go until 10 chapters? maybe? hm. also, thank you for adding this story to your favorites! this thank you is extended to Owlhander, The7WolvesO'Silence, The Witch of Dreams, and demigod6. also, thanks to Crazy German Girl, ROTGchick, and again, demigod6 for following this story! i know a few of you have been here since chapter 1 and that makes me so happy. i love you all. oh dear i'm getting emotional wOW TIME TO SAY BYE


End file.
